crazyandwinxsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff Probst Cast Assessment
Alex Newsted center|200pxAlex is someone I think could do very well in this game, he's obviously very physically fit, and he just gives off an aura of likeability, but outside of the game he could be a very social person, it's going to be interesting what he's like on the island. The Exes twist is going to throw him off like every other contestant, I think he could push his emotions aside, I guess only time will tell. Andrew Shields center|200pxAndrew just seems like one of those people who goes for a strong alliance, made of only strong people. I could see him taking a leader position of trying to become an alpha male, I reckon he's a first boot, unless he can tone it down and try and use that and his physicality to mix in. I doubt that physicality is going to keep him in though, especially with a lot of young people on this cast, there's nowhere to hide. Brooklyn Diamond center|200pxThis girl looks like someone who's not afraid to stab some backs, I think she might overplay but if she can get over that, she's going deep. I think she'll be a villain but not someone who sets out to hurt someone, I think she just wants to play the game. If she gets to the final tribal, which I doubt, people might not respect her play style. I would predict a 6th-4th placement. Dustin Calsten center|200pxDustin is a very nice fella. His ex though, maybe not, I think he's someone who girls are attracted to, he's a young physical bloke. To be frank, I think he's got merge, he's likeable and physical, them attributes get you through pre-merge, but I think these attributes then become liabilities and he'll get a very early merge boot. Probably gonna come around 10th. Eddy Norton center|200pxI can't think of any situation where Eddy goes into the merge, he's the oldest out of two fairly old people. This is a young cast, and the only thing he's got going for him is if he brings a fatherly touch. I just think that the young people are just gonna go "You know what lets get out grandpa". I don't want that to happen I just think it's inevitable. Flo Mettark center|200pxA strong woman with a very inspiring story, this woman is already a Survivor, but she wants to take it one more step. I feel this girl could win the game if she gets to final tribal, she has an inspiring story and is a sweet woman. My problem is her boyfriend, her boyfriend knows about what she went through and he could use that as leverage to take her out, and with the way he broke up with her, I wouldn't put it past him. Harley Asbury center|200pxHe seems like a nice guy but he's got a level of arrogance to him that might put some people off him. I think he could manipulate the ladies and I also feel he could get in a good bro alliance. I feel like he could go far but have a massive downfall and it would be great to watch. I would predict 7th or 8th position for this lad. Havanna Bardlow center|200pxThis girl is someone I feel is going to be suffering from the exes twist. Her ex and her don't get along one bit, I can't imagine that she'll stop trying to get him out and that could be her downfall. She's also quite naive so she could get easily manipulated and dragged to the end. I predict a pre-merge boot unfortunately, can't say she won't be entertaining though. Katherine Hall center|200pxThis girl is going to run the camp like an army base, she's a very strong and hard-nosed woman, and I think she could rub on people. Especially as this is a young cast she won't fare well at all. She could connect with the men, but many of the men are gonna want to sit themselves with the nice looking young girls, I personally think Katherine is screwed. Lacey Blackwell center|200pxThis girl is mean and is not afraid to use her feminine parts to get her far into the game, I think men might take her for a dumb blond but the girl has game, she is quite physical and won't be a challenge liability, the thing that lets her down is her social skills, I don't think people are gonna like her at all, and this is a social experiment so she better up her game. Lauren Murae Lauren is probably gonna get screwed by the Exes twist; here ex, Tyler, found out that she had resorted to being prostitute to earn money, he uses this story to manipulate her friends to view her as some "skank". I actually don't mind Lauren, yes she speaks her mind, but she's not all Tyler cracks her up to be. I just think Tyler could target her early on resulting in her getting booted early on, I hope it doesn't happen, but it could. Libby Waters Libby is one of my favourite contestants to ever come and enter this show, she's unique, smart and social. I think she's going to be very entertaining and one to watch. Her relationship with Katherine has drifted over the years and she hopes to reconcile, my worry is that she'll be too pushy with the idea. I think she's going merge, she's not physically threatening and I bet she could win if she got far enough. Mikey Hasmond If you were to search up the term "asshole" in a dictionary, Mikey's picture would probably crop up. He broke up with his girlfriend, Flo, because she had cancer and he didn't find her "physically attractive" any more. I personally would love to see him go early, just for Flo and justice, to show humanity isn't going downhill. Nathan Parchmelt Nathan is very similar to his ex, Alex, he's in good shape, he's quite likeable, the only thing different, is Nathan plays with his head, while Alex plays with his heart. Nathan is going to be a leader of an alliance and he's gonna be a great strategic force. The other thing I like about Nathan, is that he's not gonna make alliances with people just to use them- he's a morally strategic player- yes Kass, it can be done. Olivia Wells Olivia is definitely someone you would root for, she's just not mentally, physically or strategically tough enough to do this game. You look at her and you think "She's gonna prove everyone wrong", but after talking to her I have a read of naivety on her, and being naive is the worst thing to be in ''Survivor. ''I could see her getting blindsided really quick to be quite honest. Phoebe English Phoebe is a super smart woman, she's not afraid to get her hands dirty, and I think she could play very under-the-radar. I think Phoebe could win this game, she has everything on paper, the only thing is, can she replicate that on the island? I personally think she can, but it's highly possible that she plays too hard, too fast, but again, I think she's under-the-radar this entire game. Shari Rose Shari is by far the smarter out of Eddy and Shari, and that exact attribute could be her downfall. When their tribe goes to tribal council, they're going to target the older duo of Eddy and Shari, and Shari could be targeted for having a strategic acumen and rather weak physical abilities. I really want to see Shari slay though, #ShariSlayer should really be a hashtag! Timothy Kline Timothy is kinda goofy, and I like that about him, he's a sensitive soul, and I think he has the stretch of likeability to pull the girls in and even the most jock-ish of boys. He's not very physical, and for the first vote that could be the difference between staying and being picked off, I think Tim could go under-the-radar just like Phoebe. They are very similar personalities. Turner Matheu Turner annoys me. He's cocky, arrogant, egotistical, he's everything that makes up a horrible villain. I can see Turner being a villain, he cheated on Havanna when she was eighteen. I just can't see anyone shining to Turner, he's either going to be the first boot from his tribe or the goat that makes it all the way to the end, who actually thinks they could win the game. Tyler Moriarti Tyler seems quite likeable when you first meet him, but he does have quite a judgemental and jock attitude; which is not going to help his game. I feel he will be the leader of a big alliance that build a shelter or some of that . I think he will be a massive pre-merge blindside or a merge vote-off due to his strength.